Attack at the Hausen House
The Attack at the Hausen House was an ambush by the servants of the Hausen House and the current head of the House Xingfa Hausen, on guest Teito Klein. Following the Raggs War and death of Xing-lu Hausen, his mother, Lady Hausen made a deal with a Kor and evolved into a Wars. The head of the house, Xingfa Hausen was unwilling to lose his wife- so instead of calling a Bishop, he kept the Wars in the house and was feeding it with those who sought Seele. Background The Hausen House appears to have had strong links to the Raggs Family as the purpose of the 6th District Hausen House was to protect the Raggs royal family from assassination. Xing-lu, the son of head of the house, was often deployed on these missions. During one of these missions; which was to prevent an assassination attempt on the King of Raggs's life, Castor and others arrived at the home of an enemy clansmen and the ringleader was killed. As the building was being searched, Castor heard someone singing and he followed the noise till he reached a Noel Mermaid chained up in a small tank singing sadly. After the mermaid had been freed, and her injuries tended to, Seilan noted how she had become very attached to Castor. Raggs War During the Raggs War, each of the Seven Houses of God chose sides, and battles were fought between houses who chose Barsburg, and houses who chose Raggs. The Hausen House sided with Raggs. Death of Xing-lu Following Raggs' defeat, Raggs' allied houses faced mass executions for opposing the Barsburg Empire during the war. To prevent the extinction of their bloodlines, the Houses that sided with Raggs said that they would kill the leader of their respective houses, and present their heads as a peace offering. Xing-lu, being the heir to the Hausen Family was no exception. Xingfa Hausen, however, had other plans. Xingfa organised a plan to save his son; proposing that the Noel Mermaid (a type of mermaid that can shape shift) Razette, that Xing-lu had saved a few months prior, change her face to look like Xing-lu's- and they decapitate her and give her head to the Barsburg houses instead. Razette, willing to die in Xing-lu's place, shapeshifted to look like him. However, as Xingfa drew his sword and lunged at her to kill her, Xing-lu threw himself in the way and the blow impaled him through the chest. Xing-lu was mortally injured, and as he took his final breath, he looked up to see the God of the Hausen House, Fest, standing before him. Xing-lu died of his injuries that night, but was chosen as the new vessel for the Ghost Fest. He changed his name to Castor and moved to the Barsburg Church with Razette. His family would take Xing-lu's head to the Barsburg families, and Xingfa became head of the House once again, a position he has held ever since. Corruption of Lady Hausen After Xing-lu's death Lady Hausen was stricken with grief and became depressed. She locked herself in her son's room and would not leave. A Kor found her, and she bargained with it in return for her son. After having all three wishes granted, she became a Wars, and her tainted soul inhabited one of her son's dolls of her. Her husband, Xingfa Hausen was unable to have her destroyed, as he did not want to lose a son and a wife, so he had the Wars trapped in Xing-lu's room. He fed her on those who came to the God House to find the Cursed Tickets. The story told to the authorities and the outside world was that the Lady Hausen 'disappeared' after a bout of grief-induced madness. History leading up to conflict Teito's journey to Seele Upon discovering he is Mikhail's host, Teito Klein vows to find Pandora's Box and destroy Verloren's body within, and intends to do this by travelling to The Land of Seele and wishing to recover his memories of the Raggs War and Pandora's box. After evading Barsburg guards and bandits alike, Frau, Teito, and Capella arrive at the 6th District, where Teito opts to go in alone. The conflict The residents of the house immediately plan to feed Teito to the Wars they keep in Xing-lu's room. First ambush on Teito Seilan escorts Teito Klein to a room. He (Seilan) finds Xing-lu's clothes, on Xingfa Hausen's request, and puts them in the room- hoping the clothes will lure the Wars into the room. Teito later runs himself a bath to relax. As he bathes, the Wars enters his room: finding the clothes but no sign of Xing-lu, and it then notices Teito in the bathroom, and attempts to attack him while he is distracted. However, Teito senses the presence and defends himself- knocking his attacker back. As Teito pulls away the shower curtain to discover his attacker's identity, he sees that there is nothing there. The Wars escaped, leaving nothing behind but a ransacked room and a small piece of rubble that Burupya notices. Teito collects it as evidence. A poisoned meal Seeing the last attempt on Teito's life failed, Xingfa Hausen invites Teito to dine with him, but his servants poison Teito's food, possibly with the intention of leaving a drugged Teito to the Wars. Teito realises the food is poisoned, and does not eat it all. Xingfa admonishes his servants, telling them Teito's death would be suspicious to the Bishop that came with him, but says they must try to stop Teito finding the cursed ticket. The trap in Xing-lu's room On Xingfa Hausen's orders, Seilan leads Teito to Xing-lu's room, under the assumption that Xing-lu's room was significant as the Wars that attacked Teito had been interested in Xing-lu's clothes. Xing-lu's room is where they had been keeping the Wars. Upon entry, Teito is appalled when he sees a photo of Castor on the wall, prompting Seilan to tell Teito how the former head of the Hausen House, Xing-lu Hausen, died. After hearing the story, Teito shouts that Castor and Razette are still alive, but Seilan is furious- thinking Teito is making a cruel joke. Teito then realises that Seilan does not know of Castor and Razette's new lives, and he encourages Seilan to mourn his former master's death. Whilst thinking of his former master, Seilan suddenly has a change of heart. Remembering the trap, he demands Teito to leave the room. Teito is at first confused, but the servants of the Hausen House let down the protective barrier surrounding the room- allowing the Wars to get out of its enclosure. Sensing food, the Wars appears before Teito and Seilan, and Seilan attempts to save Teito by pushing him out of the way, but he (Seilan) is unable to help Teito further as the Wars separates them and advances on Teito. Teito draws his Baculus, and Seilan is dragged to safety by the other Hausen House Servants. Distracted, Teito is dragged towards the Wars by the porcelain dolls the lady is controlling. With Seilan now safe, the room is again sealed off to prevent the Wars from getting out, but Teito is trapped in the room with it. He fights off the dolls and is confronted with Lady Hausen- whose tainted soul had been fused with doll parts, who begs for her child to return to her. Sensing the 'food'(Seilan and the other servants) outside the room, parts of the Wars begin to attack the barrier to get at those outside. The servants begin to panic and frantically try to repair it, but the dolls break it, and the Wars gets out. It immediately attacks the nearest servant, but Teito uses his Zaiphon to defend them. With Teito distracted, the lady grabs Teito and begins to devour him. Moved by her love for her child, Teito holds her face and begins to speak for Xing-lu: telling her that her son is alive and well and still loves her. Hearing this, parts of the Wars's humanity begin to return; the lady begins to cry for her son, apologise for her actions and she begs Teito to save her. The Wars begins to melt away, and the lady's soul is exposed. Teito uses his Baculus to purify the her soul and her body dissolves into doves and lights as her soul is sent to heaven. The room is then filled with light as the Ghost Fest appears before Teito, and asks him if he will accept the Cursed Ticket. Aftermath Bidding Castor goodbye Before going to heaven, her soul is carried by the wind to District 7 and the Barsburg Church where her son, Castor, is blessing someone. The wind brushes by Castor, blowing his hat off, but he recognises his mother's soul, and as the wind moves upwards to heaven, Castor bids his mother farewell. Realising his mother's soul has been freed by Teito who seeks the Cursed Ticket, Castor assumes his Ghost form and appears before Teito as Fest. The Cursed Ticket Teito first mistakes the Ghost before him as Zehel, but upon realising it is Castor, he asks him of his reincarnation. When Castor explains, Teito excitedly shouts that Castor can now return to his family, but Castor replies that rules prohibit him from making contact with the family that thinks him dead. Castor thanks Teito for releasing his mother from the Wars, but Teito questions Castor on The Land of Seele: asking him if to go there is to die is true. Castor explains to Teito that in Seele, the Chief of Heaven takes your life and gives you a new life with one wish. Upon hearing this, Teito asks if he could exchange his life for Mikage's. When Castor replies he could, Teito demands the Cursed Ticket. Castor explains that only once Teito has acquired all seven tickets will he be able to go to Seele, and he touches Teito's forearm; the seal of Fest instantly being burned into his flesh. Castor blesses Teito, and disappears to return to his human body back in District 7. Military intervention When Fest leaves, an image of Fea Kreuz with the cursed ticket of Fest is left behind. When the image disappears, Teito looks back to see Xingfa Hausen looking at him. Xingfa asks which family Teito belongs to, and he, and the other servants are horrified when Teito tells him his father was Weldeschtein Krom Raggs. The residents of the House are shocked but ultimately believe him. Xing-fa bids Teito farewell and Seilan leads Teito to the door, but when they enter the main room they find the Imperial Guard has entered the house. Though Seilan objects, they threaten to arrest Teito for what they perceive as an attempt to expose the crimes of the Hausen House. They are stopped from doing so by Frau, who suddenly arrives and beats the guards into submission. As Teito is dragged away by Frau, Seilan tosses Teito Xing-lu's coat and the servants all bow their heads to him and tell him to "come home soon".Kapitel 33 Consequences Deaths References Category:Events Category:Battle